Kamen Rider Gatack
may refer to any the following characters. Kagami.jpg| Arata Kagami Arata.jpg| Arata (A.R. World) Forms *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 134 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 t *'Kicking Power': 9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/8.9 s is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Gatack's default form, armed with shoulder-mounted guns to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Gatack's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Gatack Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the command. - Rider= *'Rider Height': 194 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 7 t **'Finisher Power': 19 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.8 s is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Gatack has access to the command which allows Gatack to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered , a jumping roundhouse kick. Gatack also has a attack, where he takes the Gatack Double Calibers and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. - Hyper= 1= |-| 2= *'Rider Height': 197 cm *'Rider Weight': 104 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t **'Finisher Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/4.2 s Gatack's was only seen in the Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle DVD Birth of Hyper Gatack. This form is capable of performing Hyper Clock Up to move at a greater speed than the regular Clock Up that even races through time and also allows Hyper Gatack to perform the Hyper Kick attack when his Rider Power is brought to the maximum, same as Kabuto's Hyper Form. The only differences between his Rider and Hyper Forms in looks, is a bigger chestplate and larger Stag Beetle Horns on his helmet. When he activates Hyper Clock Up, his chestplate color turns from red to yellow. Hyper Gatack also appears in the Kamen Rider Kabuto PS2 video game. }} Equipment Gatack Zecter *'Device Type': Gatack Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': *'Color': Blue *'Cast Off System': Pulling the mandible-like Zecter Horns outward. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE STAG BEETLE!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': RIDER KICK - Gatack presses the full throttle button on the Gatack Zecter thrice and resets its mandible-like Zecter Horns back to their default position. When the Zecter Horns are switched open again, the tachyon energy stored within the Gatack Zecter is released to the Gatack Horns for refinement then redirected down to Gatack's right leg. Once charged up, Gatack sails at the enemy Worm with jumping tornado kick. In the final episode, Gatack channels the tachyon energy to his left leg instead and delivers a traditional flying kick *'Secondary Finisher': RIDER CUTTING - Gatack's alternative attack via the Double Caliburs' scissor configuration that clutches the adversary between the ion-charged blades where they are split in two. Hyper Zecter *'Device Type': Gatack Buckle ('Henshin' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red/Silver *'Hyper Cast-Off System': Pushing the lever-like Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter down. *'Hyper Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE HYPER STAG BEETLE!!!" *'Hyper Clock Up System': The 'slap-switch' on the Hyper Zecter. *'Primary Finisher': MAXIMUM RIDER POWER HYPER KICK - Hyper Gatack pushes down on the Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter which begins a continuous absorption of sub-space tachyon particles via the Tachyon Fractor, doubling Hyper Gatack's power. Initiating the Rider Kick Attack, the tachyon flow is redirected to the Hyper Horn for refinement, then down to the Hyper Step on the right foot allowing Hyper Gatack to execute the 'Hyper' Kick - a traditional flying-kick attack. Gatack only used Hyper Zecter in Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle DVD: Birth of Hyper Gatack. *'Rider Belt': A belt designed by ZECT specifically for the Gatack Zecter. Its properties are similar to the Kabuto Buckle, also containing the ability to repair itself. It has also been shown that the energy radiation released from the buckle is capable of reviving a near-dead person. *'Gatack Double Calibur': Gatack's weapons; shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles, present in Rider Form. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. When the Caliburs are interlocked, they create a scissor-like weapon resembling a stag beetle's mandibles; the "RIDER CUTTING" finisher is then activated as the charge on the Double Calibur starts immediately. *'Gatack Vulcan': Gatack's weapons; two shoulder-mounted rotary cannons, one on each side, present in Masked Form. Each vulcan has unlimited ammunition. The vulcan has a shooting radius extended as far as 1 kilometer. A few shots from the vulcans are able to kill multiple Worms in Episodes 23, 24 and 32. Despite the name, they are not actually vulcan guns. Vehicle Gatack Extender Masked Mode *'Length: 2100mm' *'Width': 1350mm *'Height': 770mm *'Top speed': 410km/h Ex Mode *'Length': 3230mm *'Width': 610mm *'Height': 1850mm *'Top speed: 700km/h' A special bike designed for Gatack; it has two modes: Masked Mode and Ex Mode. In the latter configuration, which Gatack cannot ride in Masked Form, the bike becomes a surfboard-like vehicle which can fly very quickly and destroy multiple Worms with its mandibles. Also, with the Kabuto Extender present, a team finisher named the Extend Rider Drop can be executed. Tossed into the air off the Kabuto Extender's EX Anchor, the Gatack Extender is then driven into the enemy from above by Gatack's kick. Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Gatack is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Gatack. - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Gatack, this Ridewatch would provide access to the GatackArmor. It is dated 2006. KRZiO-Gatack_Ridewatch.png|Gatack Ridewatch }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity